Rasa Manis dan Pahit ini ( This Sweet and Bitter Flavor )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Utatane Piko adalah seorang penyanyi populer di kotanya termasuk di sekolahnya namun kepopulerannya mulai perlahan sirna setelah datang murid baru bernama Yuuma Hiroshi membuatnya menjadi benci dengan mahkluk pink tersebut. Ada unsur bikin senyum senyum sendiri dan jangan lupa bawa tissue
1. Chapter 1

Rasa Manis dan Pahit ini

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Halo kembali pada Author paling cantik dan kece yang tak lain adalah Author Yuka. Wkwkwkw just kidding guys. Disini Yuka-chan akan membuat fanfic Vocaloid lagi nih. Kali ini tidak biasanya, Yuka-chan akan membuat fanfic hubungan cowok dan cowok, wkwkwk. Bagi para Fujoshi atau suka saja membaca dan gemes gemes sendiri liat cowok saling ciuman mungkin kalian ada di tempat yang tepat guys

Karena ini yang pertama kali Yuka-chan membuat fanfic genre yaoi, jadi maaf jika ada salah kata atau kurang romantis. Arigatou, good reading

.

.

.

Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, tiba tiba Nousebled, pingsan, jantungan, senyum senyum kayak kera, dsb

.

.

* * *

Perkenalkan namaku Utatane Piko dari kelas 11C, aku adalah seorang siswa populer dan tampan di sekolahku, aku juga seorang penyanyi terkenal di kotaku dan sering mengadakan konser konser besar. Hampir semua warga di sekolahku mengenalku dan tidak sedikit juga adalah penggemar setiaku yang rata rata adalah kaum hawa. Selain pesonaku yang memukau, ayah dan ibuku juga adalah direktur di perusahaan besar di negaraku menambah derajatku.

Kalo soal vocal suara sih, jangan ditanya lagi, aku sering memenangkan beberapa lomba menyanyi solo bahkan sampai tingkat nasional. Lumayan dapet tambahan nilai prestasi. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku jengkel dibalik kesempurnaan yang aku miliki ini, Yup aku...

" _Aku pendek dan berwajah shouta"_

Benci benci benci, kadang teman temanku yang memang iri dan usil denganku, sering mendandani mukaku saat aku sedang tertidur di kelas. Juga rambutku putihku yang panjang sebahu yang sering disangka perempuan oleh para guru atau orang asing di sekolahku. Huh, kalo bukan karena permintaan dari studio musikku, aku sudah memotong rambutku ini.

Aku sangat mengagumi olahraga terutama olahraga bola basket. Kadang aku sering memperhatikan pertandingan basket dari balik tembok melihat banyak pemain kesana kemari membawa bola dan memasukkan ke dalam ring basket lawan. Ada keinginan untuk mengikuti klub basket namun apa dayaku yang memiliki badan pendek dan tidak jago bermain basket. Aku harus mengubur keinginanku dalam dalam dan bersabar. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan.

Ehm kelihatannya itu sekilas tentang diriku, karena hari ini aku benar benar super galau, kepopuleranku menurun dratis, teman temanku sudah mulai tidak menganggapku spesial seperti dulu. Itu semua karena satu orang yang menyebalkan dan lebih parahnya ia satu kelas denganku. Rasanya ingin menghabisinya dalam sekejap.

Anak baru itu, datang pertama kali di kelasku seminggu yang lalu, dengan pesona dan fisiknya yang sempurna seketika ia langsung menarik perhatian banyak murid murid tidak hanya di dalam kelasku tapi juga seluruh sekolahku. Membuatku iri dan jengkel dengannya.

"Namaku Yuuma Hiroshi, aku pindahan dari SMA Semesta, aku pindah disini karena ada urusan pribadi, senang berkenalan dengan kalian" laki laki berambut merah muda tersebut mengenalkan dirinya di depan kelasku dengan wajah dan suara datar. Teman temanku terutama cewek langsung berkya-ria alias berteriak setelah pekenalan Yuuma. Macam macam pertanyaan mulai bertebaran di kelas tersebut tidak lupa ada yang ingin berfoto bersama dengannya namun Yuuma menanggapinya dengan muka cuek. Saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya diriku yang sempurna ini disaingi oleh anak baru.

Padahal menurutku aku dan Yuuma diibaratnya sebelas dua belas, kita sama sama tampan, berkulit putih, berpenampilan keren. Namun, perbedaannya dia sangat tinggi dan pintar berolahraga membuatnya dapat ikut ekskul basket tanpa seleksi. Membuatku hanya bisa memaki makinya dalam hati. Aku sudah berusaha menjadi populer meskipun fisik tinggiku tidak mendukung, mencoba mengalahkan kelemahanku dengan berlatih bernyanyi, mengubahkan gaya penampilanku, dan mempunyai banyak sosmed namun cowok pink ini menghancurkannya dengan sekejap.

Awalnya aku tidak terlalu perduli namun setelah melihat banyak murid murid mengalihkan perhatian dan penggemarku mulai berkurang, rasa iri ini mulai membara dan membuatku yang periang menjadi pemurung dan sering sendirian.

* * *

"Tidak kusangka langit sudah berubah oranye" gumamku sendirian di kelas merenung menatap jendela kelasku yang berada di lantai dua yang membuatku bisa melihat sekeliling sekolah sekaligus matahari yang sudah mulai kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Setelah melihat jam tanganku, aku menghela nafas panjang, sebentar lagi ada jadwal latihan nyanyi di studio. Jujur saja aku sangat tidak mood latihan hari ini namun kalau tidak karena jadwal konser sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan berdiam diri di rumah selama malam minggu ini.

Aku segera mengambil tas dan langsung cabut menuju studio. Kebetulan jarak studio dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, jadi aku sering kesana jalan kaki di trotoar. Sampai di pintu masuk studio, seperti biasa aku menyapa pemain musik lain yang sedang menunggu sesuatu di ruang tunggu, lalu aku naik ke lantai atas menuju ruang latihan.

Aku membuka pintu, aku kaget melihat sesosok laki laki bertubuh jangkung dengan muka ditutupi buku sedang tertidur di sofa. Membuatku sedikit penasaran dan mencoba mendekatinya.

"Ehm, siapa dia, apakah dia penyanyi baru ya, juga topi hitam yang aneh" batinku sambil memandangi laki laki yang masih berada di bawah alam sadarnya tersebut

Lalu tiba tiba dia menarik tanganku kuat dan memelukku seperti guling. Pelukannya sangat erat aku dibuatnya seperti guling empuk. Tercium bau parfum pria dari bajunya dengan posisiku berada di depan dadanya persis membuat mukaku merah. Tangannya perlahan mengusap rambut belakangku dan wajahnya mulai menempel diatas kepalaku. Aku mulai merasakan kecupan bibir di atas rambutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku sudah tak tahan lagi, aku diperlakukan seperti perempuan padahal aku laki laki tulen, lalu aku mendorongnya menjauhiku dan otomatis ia jatuh dan terlempar agak jauh dari sofa. Aku akui aku memang berwajah shouta bahkan dikira perempuan namun ini sudah kelewatan.

Laki laki itu mengusap matanya dan menampakkan wajahnya di depanku membuat kita saling bertatapan mata. Mataku terbelalak dengan mulut menganga melihat laki laki yang memelukku dan menciumku seperti perempuan tadi. Siapa lagi selain orang yang membuatku pertama kali membenci seseorang, Yuuma Hiroshi

Ia terlihat memakai kaos tipis berwarna hijau tua, jean biru tua, dengan topi hitam bertengger di kepalanya. Mukanya berantakan sehabis bangun tidur tapi entah mengapa mukanya masih tampan, pengen sekali aku memfotonya jika wajah sehabis bangun tidurnya terlihat jelek, akan kusebar foto aibnya di majalah dinding sekolah agar dilihat seluruh warga sekolah hehehehe. Tapi itu hanya angan anganku saja ( Kayak lagu Raisa dan Isyana saja )

Yuuma bangkit berdiri dan duduk di kursi di dekatnya, aku menatapnya dengan cemas karena takut dimarahi olehnya ayolah sebenarnya aku sangat takut dihajar seseorang apalagi tubuhnya tinggi semampai.

Tidak lama kemudian datang guru pelatihku, Sachiko Yobashi, aku sering memanggilnya Sachiko-sensei. Kami langsung mengembalikan keadaan kami semula. ( Yuka-chan berimajinasi mereka memakai baju kembali setelah melakukan sesuatu wkwkwk *disetrum pake kebel ekor USB Piko )

"Halo Piko-san, akhirnya kamu datang juga, kami sudah menunggumu" sambut Sachiko sambil memelukku erat dan mencium kedua pipiku satu persatu kayak nenek baru ketemu cucunya di stasiun.

"Eh...,iya..., iya..., sudah cukup Sachiko-sensei, aku ingin bertanya, mengapa mahluk pink ini ada di studio ini?!" tanyaku langsung to the point dan nada lumayan tinggi setelah menghentikan Sachiko memelukku terus menerus. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat gemas dan selalu dekat denganku sehingga membuatku menganggapnya seperti tante tante girang yang suka ABG muda. Yuuma yang tadi merapikan peralatan musik mendengar kata pink, mengarahkan pandangannya ke aku karena ia sadar bahwa dia satu satunya yang memiliki rambut pink disana.

"Benarkah, apakah kamu lupa apa yang kukatakan kemarin saat latihan?" jawab Sachiko tersenyum manis

"Kemarin.., latihan..., kelihatannya Sachiko-senseri belom mengatakan apapun padaku soal dia" bingung aku sambil menatap Yuuma yang duduk diam mendengar pembicaraan dengan wajah datar.

"Aduh, mungkin kamu kemarin tidak bisa menangkap kata kataku dan apalagi kemarin kau terlihat sakit dan pengen segera pulang kemarin" ucap Sachiko

"Kemarin ya..." aku mengingat kembali kemarin dengan melihat keatas kemudian muncul muncul awan awan berisi kejadian kemarin.

* * *

~~( _Flashback)~~_

"Eh Piko-chan, kelihatannya besok kau akan mendapat panther baru nih untuk konsermu selanjutnya" panggil Sachiko girang menepuk pundakku saat aku sedang mengikat tali sepatuku setelah selesai latihan menyanyi

"Sachiko-sensei, bolehkah aku pulang sekarang, aku sedang tidak enak badan" ijinku tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sachiko-sensei karena hari ini kepalaku benar benar pusing karena memikirkan di sekolahku

"Kau sakit Piko-chan, aduh.., baiklah cepat sana kamu pulang istirahat jangan sampai konser besok terjadi apa apa denganmu" kuatir Sachiko

"Terima kasih Sachiko-sensei aku pamit pulang dulu" pamitku langsung pulang setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatuku yang terakhir

"Hati hati di jalan"

~~( _Flashback End )~~_

* * *

Aduh aku teringat itu, Sachiko-sensei pernah bilang kemarin ada panther baru dan saat itu aku sedang sakit bukan karena galau tapi stress berat memikirkan reputasiku yang mulai meredup terhalang oleh kehadiran si makhluk pink ini yang kini malah satu studio dan lebih parah ia satu ruangan latihan denganku.

"Perkenalkan nama dia, Yuuma Hiroshi, Penyanyi muda terkenal di Kota Suryanika, mulai hari ini ia akan menjadi pasangan duetmu di konser yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi" Sachiko mengenalkan makhluk pink yang sudah kuketahui namanya sebelumnya dan aku tidak menyangka ia juga penyanyi terkenal sepertiku. Kota Suryanika ya, kota besar yang jauh disini terkenal dengan makanan manisnya dan cowok cowok perawakan tinggi.

"Yoo, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama, Piko-senpai" salam Yuuma sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya keatas

"Piko-senpai? Apa-apaan ini kenapa dia memanggilku begitu?" tanyaku heran sambil berteriak karena kami berdua satu angkatan plus satu kelas denganku cukup aneh dia memanggilku senpai. Apakah dia mengejekku?

"Jangan marah terus Piko-chan, Yuuma memanggilmu begitu mungkin karena kamu juga yang akan membantu mengajarnya bernyanyi dan menari bersama ditambah akhir akhir ini Gakupo-sensei sedang sibuk dengan urusan penting jadi kau bisa mengajarnya, sekalian bantuin senseimu ini yak" jelas Sachiko sambil menyiku lenganku.

"APAAA?!" aku kaget tidak percaya, sumpah aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua penderitaan ini, sudah cukup aku menderita di sekolah sekarang ditambah di studio yang sudah kuanggap rumah keduaku. Mahkluk pink ini tidak seindah warnanya. Ada iblis kejam tersembunyi yang selalu membuatku sial dimanapun.

"Oh ya Piko-chan, Yuuma akan disini selama sebulan setiap hari berlatih bersamamu untuk persiapan konser" sambung Sachiko lagi yang membuatku ingin pingsan membayangkan setiap hari pulang sekolah harus bersama dia. Di sekolah aku berusaha tidak memandang mukanya dan menyembunyikan rasa benci dan marah padanya sekarang aku harus menghabiskan masa muda yang tenang ini dengannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini Sachiko-sensei, aku tidak suka dia disini, apakah tidak ada penyanyi lain yang bisa menggantikan dia" marahku dan tidak sengaja aku mengeluarkan sisi kasarku disini.

"Tidak bisa Piko-chan, ini sudah permintaan dari bagian pembuat acaranya untuk mengundang Yuuma-kun kemari, bahkan Yuuma sampai pindah sekolah kemari" tolak Sachiko, sekarang aku tahu kenapa makhluk pink ini tidak memberitahu alasan ia pindah dan hanya bilang ada urusan pribadi yang ternyata memang ia akan konser disini. Aku tidak bisa menyelak lagi, ini sudah keputusan dari pihak penyelenggara konser.

Konser ini penyelenggaranya adalah keluarga terkaya di kotaku, Keluarga Megurine sekaligus juga untuk mempromosikan produk perusahaan mereka dan menarik perhatian konsumen dengan mengundang beberapa penyanyi terkenal dan aku diberi kesempatan untuk tampil apalagi bayaran yang membuatku tergiur.

"Okay karena sudah perkenalan, ayo kita langsung latihan, Piko-chan aku tidak tahu masalahmu dengan Yuuma tapi aku berharap kau tidak membawa masalahmu di studio ini, mengerti?" tegur Sachiko dengan aura gelap menyelimutinya.

"H'ai Sachiko-sensei" jawabku agak takut. Meskipun guruku ini terlihat ramah dan manis tapi kalo galak udah gak jauh dari mbok mbok warung makan yang nagih utang.

Kemudian kami berdua berlatih bernyanyi bersama, mahkluk pink ini berdiri disampingku membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman karena selain dia musuhku, dia juga lebih tinggi dariku. Mendengar suaranya kuakui suara bagus ciri khas cowok SMA jaman sekarang dan ia bisa mencapai nada tinggi bahkan bisa mencapai falsetto dengan mudah. Namun, saat bagian nada rendah tidak ada efek bass bassnya sama sekali. Aah, ada apa denganku kenapa aku terus memperhatikannya, bukannya dia musuhku. Aku harus fokus aku tidak boleh kalah lagi dengannya.

"Suaramu bagus juga Piko-senpai" puji Yuuma setelah kami selesai latihan dan beristirahat sebentar di sofa dengan snack dan minuman tersedia diatas meja.

"Iya dong, aku'kan sering berlatih dan bernyanyi di banyak konser besar" sombongku sambil melipat tangan dan tersenyum bangga

"Oh begitu" tanggapan yang singkat padat sambil meminum air putih

"Suaramu juga lumayan bagus Yuuma, kamu mempunyai ciri khas suara di dirimu" apa yang kukatakan, kenapa aku malah memuji musuhku ini, sekarang malah ia memandangku tanpa ekspresi, aku berpikir apakah aku salah bicara

"Terima kasih Piko-senpai" kata Yuuma sambil tersenyum membuat mukaku sedikit merah

"Eh.., iya.., kamu juga harus sering latihan, kamu juga ada beberapa lirik yang salah nanti akan mempengaruhi konser kita" tegasku lagi untuk menyembunyikan maluku mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya.

Sekarang tinggal kami berdua di ruangan tersebut, Sachiko sudah pulang duluan. Aku sebetulnya ingin pulang tapi karena sopirku mobilku sedang terjebak macet jadi terpaksa aku harus menunggu disini ditambah diluar sedang hujan deras. Aku penasaran apakah Yuuma juga menunggu jemputan sama sepertiku. Kami diselimuti keheningan dan hanya terdengar suara mesin AC saja disini.

Saat aku sedang bermain instagram di androidku, mahkluk pink bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduk. Kurasa ia sudah dijemput, aku hanya memandangnya diam diam dan saat di depan pintu ia tersenyum.

"Oh ya Piko-senpai, rambutmu lembut juga ya" ucapnya dan langsung keluar ruangan meninggalkanku dengan mulut menganga

"HAAAAH?!"

(Bersambung Nak)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Selesai juga buat fanficnya...**

 **Ehm lumayan panjang juga tapi untuk kelanjutannya kalian harus nunggu chapter selanjutnya yak. ( Memang Yuka-chan suka yang berchapter-chapter, gak tahu kenapa agak kepanjangan kalo cuman buat satu chapter saja )**

 **Awalnya sih Yuka-chan pengen buat fanfic kali ini satu chapter saja namun karena ada urusan mendadak plus otak Yuka-chan lagi mampet jadi bersambung deh nih chapter. Maafkan Yuka-chan yang hina ini huhuhuhu**

 **Oke Yuka-chan akan menjelaskan disini, Piko adalah penyanyi terkenal namun pendek shouta. Nah disini ia benci banget sama murid baru yang tidak lain adalah Yuuma yang malah satu panther konser dengannya dan terpaksa mereka harus latihan bersama selama sebulan setiap hari. Seperti Yuka-chan janjikan disini ada sedikit bau bau yaoi, mulailah tumbuh bunga bunga romantis diantara mereka wkwkwk**

 **Itu saja penjelasan, ditunggu yak chapter selanjutnya**

 **Jangan lupa favorite, follow, dan review fanfic ini ya. Arigatou minna**


	2. Chapter 2

Rasa Manis dan Pahit ini

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Halo semua para readers tercintah, bagaimana kabar kalian baikkah?

Oke sebagai pembukaan, selamat datang di fanfic chapter dua. ( Singkat amat... )

Ehm kelihatannya akan ada sedikit perubahan sedikit tapi tidak terlalu mempengaruhi jalan cerita kok, cuman mungkin ada tambahan tokoh doang hihihihi

Baiklah semuanya sudah berkumpul, siap dengan kuota masing masing, oke langsung discroll dibawah...

.

.

( Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, tiba tiba Nousebled, pingsan, jantungan, senyum senyum kayak kera, dsb )

.

.

GOOD READING

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hari ini suasana sekolah seperti biasa, murid murid ke sekolah menerima pelajaran lalu diselingi istirahat dua kali mereka ke kantin mengisi perut mereka dengan berbagai macam makanan yang disediakan di kantin sekolah. Seperti diriku yang sekarang mengisi perutku sehabis pelajaran dengan membeli roti isi dan susu vanilla agar aku tumbuh tinggi.

Setiap hari aku selalu minum susu, entah merek apapun tapi entah kenapa tinggiku nggak naik naik juga. Sampai beberapa kali diceramahi harus minum susu padahal aku sudah banyak minum susu dibanding yang lainnya.

Tidak seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya, keberadaanku tidak dianggap oleh teman temanku karena keberadaan mahluk pink itu. Tapi sekarang mereka lumayan bisa menerimaku bersanding dengan Yuuma setelah aku dipanggil saat upacara penerimaan penghargaan menyanyi, aku menjadi pusat perhatian dan aku akhirnya mendapat penggemarku kembali.

Namun, hari ini aku tidak makan bersama penggemarku, aku akan makan siang bersama teman masa kecilku sejak SD. Dia orangnya pemalu lebih suka berada di perpustakan, suka membaca buku, dan baik hati karena saat yang lain menjauhiku ia satu satunya yang mau menemaniku. Kali ini aku ingin mengajaknya makan bersama di kantin, ya sekaligus balas budi karena mau menemaniku di saat stressku dulu.

Aku duduk di bangku agak jauh dari keramaian agar kami bisa tenang mengobrol berdua dan apalagi dia orangnya pemalu. Saat aku mau membuka bungkus makananku, dia datang menyapaku sambil membawa bekal makanannya.

"Halo Piko-kun, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama..." sapanya lalu duduk di bangku bersebrangan denganku. Ia datang juga..

"Tidak apa apa Miki, Ayo duduk" jawabku sambil tersenyum padanya, rambut merahnya terurai halus, wajah yang halus, juga ada kacamata yang ia pakai menunjukkan betapa imutnya temanku yang satu ini.

"Eh.., Piko, terima kasih ya mau mengajakku kemari" ucap Miki santai sambil membuka bekal makanannya.

"Tentu saja, Miki, ini juga sebagai ucapan terima kasihku" kataku lalu aku memakan roti isi milikku, Mikipun juga memakan telur dadar di bekalnya tersebut.

"Benarkah, kurasa kau harus membayarku lebih untuk ucapanmu itu" canda Miki disela sela makannya

"Hehehehe, tenang saja, kau boleh makan apa yang kau mau, aku yang tratir" ucapku loyal, aku senang sekali bisa mentraktirnya karena aku jarang mengajaknya sebab dia sering menolaknya ditambah aku sangat sibuk saat saat ini.

Kemudian kami mengobrol, Miki enak diajak mengobrol maupun bercanda, saat ia bersamaku sifat pemalunya hilang dan keluarlah sifat periang dan manisnya. Membuatku semakin gemas dengannya sekaligus menyukainya...

Oh ya aku hampir lupa, sebetulnya aku menyukai Miki mulai saat kelas SMP tapi sampai sekarang aku masih tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Apalagi kami sudah berjanji untuk fokus belajar meraih cita cita kami oleh sebab itu aku tidak mau mengganggu cita cita Miki untuk menjadi penulis.

Karena dirinya aku termotivasi juga untuk meraih cita citaku menjadi penyanyi agar Miki dapat menuliskan lirik lagu buatannya untukku nyanyikan di lagu baru esok.

Sebetulnya tidak hanya aku dan Miki saja yang berjanji, ada satu anak lagi saat itu yang juga ikut berjanji tapi aku lupa wajah dan namanya siapa. Aku penasaran siapa anak itu tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, yang jelas aku masih bisa bersama Miki.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Beberapa minggu lagi sebelum konser dimulai, aku berlatih keras menyanyikan sekitar tiga lagu yang semuanya lagu baru kudengar. Jadi sebelum aku pergi ke studio, aku memutuskan berlatih sendirian di dekat gudang peralatan olahraga kebetulan sepi disana.

Gara gara konser ini, membuatku tidak sempat melihat ekskul basket bermain dan yang semakin membuatku tidak mood adalah mahluk pink itu sekarang bergabung dengan ekskul basket membuatku semakin muak melihatnya beraksi sok keren disana.

Oh ya soal mahluk pink itu, aku benci dengannya yang kini hanya datang ke studio di beberapa kesempatan saja dengan berbagai alasan katanya ia dapat latihan sendiri namun saat sekali ia masuk ia malah dipuji puji bagus oleh Sachiko-sensei daripada aku yang sering masuk latihan. Sakit rasanya.

"Wah, ada mahluk cebol ngomel ngomel sendirian nih" ejek seseorang dari belakang, aku langsung melihat asal suara, sudah kuduga siapa lagi selain Yuuma, mahkluk pink menyebalkan. Kini ia mengenakan baju basket tanpa lengan terlihat ia berkeringat banyak.

"Apa-apaan kau disini mahluk pink?" kagetku mau memukul Yuuma tapi tidak sampai

"Gak nyapa nyapain cuman disuruh ngembalikin bola bola ini ke gudang" jawab Yuuma santai sambil membuka pintu gudang. Setelah ia keluar, ia memandangiku.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya melihat ke arahku

"Bukan urusanmu, tukang bolos" jawabku ketus lalu aku melanjutkan menyanyiku

"Jelas jelas kau sedang latihan menyanyi goblok" teriaknya di depan muka mulusku

"APAA, kau sebut aku apa, aku ini senpaimu, beraninya kau berkata seperti itu di depan mukaku lagi" aku emosi sudah dia merebut popularitasku dan perhatian Sachiko-sensei, ia sekarang tambah tidak sopan denganku.

"Senpai hah, itu hanya sebutan di studio kalau disini kau bahkan tidak pantas kupanggil seperti itu, ehm kurasa lebih pantas aku memanggilmu adik kelas" ejeknya lalu mulai pergi meninggalkanku yang sudah ngomel ngomel di belakangnya.

Dia membuat jengkel setengah mati, ia mahluk hidup yang pernah kutemui paling menjengkelkan, rasanya ingin menghajarnya tapi sayangnya aku kalah tinggi dengannya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu, bahwa sifatnya memang berbeda di sekolah dan di studio.

Kusimpulankan ia baik padaku dan menghormatiku di studio namun di sekolah ia mulai menyebalkan bahkan berani mengejekku. Aku tidak tahu alasannya tapi aku tidak boleh kalah dengannya, aku harus berusaha, hanya di bidang bernyanyi ini satu satunya cara.

Lalu aku latihan bernyanyi lagi sampai langit berubah menjadi petang setelah itu aku pergi latihan lagi di studio, aku berharap ia datang ke studio dan aku akan menghajarnya disana karena sifatnya sudah berbeda.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di tempat lain, Yuuma hari ini tidak ikut latihan di studio, ia malah tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang fotonya di tangannya, fotonya ia bersama dua teman masa kecilnya. Namun, salah satu bagian kepalanya temannya tersebut terlihat kabur dan tidak bisa dilihat sedangkan satunya foto seorang gadis berambut merah pendek sedang tersenyum ceria.

Yuuma lupa nama kedua temannya ini, tapi yang jelas ia sangat merindukannya dan mengingat dua janji bersama mereka. Janji pertama kita akan meraih cita cita bersama dan yang kedua Yuuma akan bernyanyi bersama dengan salah satu dengan mereka.

Ia tidak tahu siapa salah satu dari mereka yang sudah berjanji akan bernyanyi bersama dengannya tapi Yuuma berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan siapa yang pernah berjanji padanya tersebut dan dapat duet bersama di panggung. Oleh sebab itu Yuuma berusaha untuk menjadi penyanyi terkenal agar ia dapat menemukan dengan temannya tersebut.

"Huh, dimana sih kalian berada, aku ingin segera bernyanyi bersama denganmu" kesal Yuuma lalu ia menutup matanya dan tertidur istirahat sehabis latihan berat basket melupakan Piko yang sudah kesal di studio karena akhirnya Yuuma tidak hadir di studio.

.

.

.

(Bersambung Nak)

.

.

 **Pendek juga nih fanfic, lha idenya Yuka-chan baru mentok sampe sini hehehehe.**

 **Ehm enak juga buat fanfic sambil mendengarkan meskipun kata katanya kadang salah ketik lirik lagu yang kudengar wkwwkwk**

 **Jadi disini sudah dijelaskan mengapa mereka si cebol dan mahluk pink ngotot ingin menjadi penyanyi. Dan ada tokoh baru yaitu Miki, disini ia juga akan berpengaruh dalam cerita ini seiring berjalanannya fanfic.**

 **Oke itu saja salam penutup hari ini, jangan lupa follow, favorite, dan review nih fanfic yak, Arigatou minna...**


	3. Chapter 3

Rasa Manis dan Pahit ini

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Siang siang habis mandi sueger banget, hehehehehe (*dirotan ama emak gara gara bangun kesiangan )

Gomen gomen kebiasaan Yuka-chan bangun kesiangan yang karena kalo nggak menonton anime/film ya buat Fanfic untuk para readers tercinta

Akhirnya kita sudah sampai di chapter 3 nih fanfic, aku berharap para readers tercinta menikmati cerita ini dan tidak putus di tengah jalan saat membaca cerita ini. Karena hal itu membuat Yuka-chan terluka huhuhuhu

Maaf awal fanfic ini terlalu gaje, jadi langsung saja para readers scroll kebawah. Jangan lupa siapkan tiket kuota oke...

.

.

( Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, tiba tiba Nousebled, pingsan, jantungan, senyum senyum kayak kera, dsb )

.

.

GOOD READING

.

.

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga tugas ini, Aah sialan..., aku terlambat ke studio" kesalku setelah melihat jam dinding berdetak di kelasku. Tadi Kyo-sensei menyuruhku untuk membantunya mendata resensi murid murid di kelasku karena kebetulan Kyo-sensei menangkapku sedang latihan menyanyi sendirian di kelas dan karena tidak ada murid di kelas ini selain aku. Dan begitulah aku tidak bisa pulang karena ini juga tidak kusangka aku sampai mengerjakannya sampai sore karena begitu banyak data.

"Enak ya jadi guru bisa enak nyuruh-nyuruh muridnya, sedangkan dirinya mungkin sedang bersenang-senang sekarang." Umpatku berlari di koridor sekolah menuju gerbang pagar. *dikutuk jadi pendek ama Kyo-sensei* ( Piko : Ampun Pak udah pendek malah dikutuk jadi pendek lagi )

Ada alasan kenapa aku sangat kuatir telat ke studio, bukan karena aku anak rajin yang sekali telat malu setengah mati atau mencari perhatian guruku. Itu karena Sachiko-sensei menyuruhku dan patherku datang ke studio untuk rapat soal posisi panggung dan kami tidak boleh terlambat, jika terlambat aku akan dicekik pake kabel mic.

Aku tidak mau, tidak mau, aku tidak mau mati muda. Meskipun jarak studio dan sekolahnya hanya 500 meter tapi jarak itu akan terasa jauh bagi orang sepertiku yang harus datang tepat waktu sekitar lima menit lagi

Dengan langkah cepat, tidak peduli seragamku berantakan, aku tetap berlari, berlari, berlari, seperti aku dikejar anjing saja. Tapi aku lebih memilih dikejar anjing daripada dimarahi Sachiko-sensei. Pengalaman dulu dan pernah membuatku agak trauma.

"Aaah...aaah... sampai juga akhirnya" senangku sampai di depan pintu masuk studio. Akupun masuk kedalam, disini aku melihat mahkluk pink kayak tiang listrik karena tingginya menjulang sedang enak enakkan tiduran di sofa sambil mendengarkan musik. Aku menatapnya syok sampai aku jatuh. Sumpah aku kira saat ini Sachiko-sensei sudah mulai rapat dan membayangkan ia akan mengusirku nanti saat aku masuk.

Namun, mahkluk pink ini yang salah satu anggota rapat malah enak enakkan tidur disini, apa dia tidak takut Sachiko-sensei marah nanti. Karena kesal diam diam aku menyelinap kebelakang sofanya lalu aku menendang sofanya yang ditiduri Yuuma dengan keras sampai tiang listrik pink itu terjatuh sempurna mencium lantai.

"Apa-apaan ini siapa membuatku terjatuh, aku akan menghajarnya" umpat Yuuma berdiri dan mencari siapa yang membuatnya terjatuh. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali diriku yang menatapnya penuh dengan emosi. Segera Yuuma langsung berdiri dan bersujud di depanku

"Piko-senpai, maaf maaf, apa aku melakukan sesuatu padamu'kah" ucap Yuuma yang berubah 180 derajat menjadi lemah seperti adik kelas yang melakukan kesalahan di depan kakak kelasnya. Aku sudah menduga Yuuma akan berubah baik padaku di studio dan masih memanggilku senpai. Beda di sekolah yang meremehkanku dan selalu mengejekku.

Biasanya aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk gantian membentaknya atau menyuruhnya membelikan sesuatu saat Sachiko-sensei sedang pergi.

"Aku kecewa sebagai seniormu, karena kau melupakan rapat penting hari ini dan malahan tidur tiduran disini, apa kau tidak menghargai perjuanganku menuju kemari hah?" marahku dengan gaya keren di depannya yang masih bersujud.

"Rapat? Ehm tadi Sachiko-sensei SMS aku rapat hari ini ditunda dulu karena katanya dia ada pertemuan dengan pihak penyelenggara konser disana. Jadi ia menyuruh kita latihan sendiri" jelas Yuuma duduk

Mendengarnya tentu saja aku langsung sweetdrop di tempat ditemani angin AC dingin. Aku sempoyongan dan merebahkan bokongku di atas sofa dengan muka cengo, "Apa-apaan Sachiko-sensei, dia menyuruhku untuk tidak terlambat rapat hari ini sampai aku lari lari pontang-panting di jalan, sekarang ia malah menundanya" kesalku memukul kedua pahaku.

Setelah itu kami berdua, berjalan ke dalam ruang latihan. Kata Sachiko-sensei menyuruh kami latihan sendiri sendiri. Ya kurasa ini waktu yang bagus untuk meningkatkan vocalku dengan beberapa fasilitas disini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Piko-senpai, ini ada lagu baru ya" tanya mahkluk pink itu memegang kertas lirik lagu di atas meja. Sambil menunggu jam latihan selesai dan jemputan mobil, setelah latihan berat tadi bersama, aku istirahat dengan tiduran diatas sofa.

"Iya, Sachiko-sensei bilang lagu itu request dari anak pemimpin penyelenggara konser tersebut dan juga katanya lirik itu buatan anaknya jadi kita disuruh untuk membuat lagu sesuai dengan lirik itu" jelasku masih menutup mataku, aku tidak cukup tidur kemarin gara gara aku nge-chat sama Miki semalaman ( Biasalah kalo chat sama doi, bisa lupa dunia dan waktu )

"Oh begitu, lha musiknya bagaimana, aku belum tahu nadanya?" kuatir Yuuma sampai ia tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kertas lirik lagu tersebut. Makhluk pink itu segera merapikan kertas kertas di lantai.

"Makanya, kamu sering sering latihan, jangan bolos terus, udah tahu konsernya tinggal dua minggu lagi, bersyukurlah Sachiko-sensei baik sekali denganmu" marahku, ini bukan karena aku peduli dengannya itu karena aku sebagai panther menyanyinya akan malu jika ia salah lirik nantinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan sering latihan, Piko-senpai" ucap Yuuma semangat. Namun, aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan tidurku menuju alam mimpi.

"Piko-senpai, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya mahhluk pink itu duduk di salah satu bangku. Ia membuatku yang hampir mau menuju alam mimpi harus meladeni pertanyaannya, "Ada apa?" ucapku memegang keningku. Aku merasakan pusing itu karena jika aku di situasi membingungkan atau stress aku biasanya sakit.

Oleh sebab itu, mumpung tidak ada Sachiko-sensei, jadi aku bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berisitrahat di ruangan latihan ber-AC ini. Ya meskipun ada mahluk tiang listrik pink ini disini tapi kurasa jika sifatnya baik dan tidak menyebalkan seperti di sekolah mungkin tidak masalah.

"Begini, mengapa Piko-senpai berambisi ingin menjadi penyanyi bahkan tanpa berusahapun kau bisa menjadi penyanyi apalagi Piko-senpai berasal dari golongan kaya?" aku bisa melihat mukanya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Kurasa dia ingin sekali menanyakan pertanyaan ini. Dan itu pertanyaan wajar untuk anak muda seusia kami yang pasti ditanyakan tujuan dan impian kami menjadi seorang penyanyi.

"Tapi memang benar, aku tanpa berusahapun bisa langsung menjadi penyanyi tenar di negara ini. Namun, tanpa berusaha mungkin aku akan cepat dilupakan dan siapun nanti tidak akan tahu atau mengingat perjuanganku" jawabku bersender di kursi

Ehm untuk alasan apa yang harus kujawab selanjutnya ya, sebetulnya alasannya sederhana dan hanya janji masa kecil dengan sahabatku terutama Miki, gadis yang kusukai dan satu orang yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Ya kurasa aku harus jawab seadanya lagipula toh ia mungkin tidak akan peduli.

"Dan alasan aku menjadi penyanyi karena ingin menepati janjiku dulu dan juga untuk membantu salah satu sahabatku untuk mewujudkan cita citanya" jawabku, meskipun Miki sudah tidak disebut sahabatku lagi tapi sekarang aku menganggapnya sebagai dambaan hatiku. Aku ingin mewujudkan impian Miki menjadi penulis dan bisa menulis lirik lagu untukku.

"Piko-senpai kok alasannya seperti alasan anak anak saja di anime, mainstrem banget kak" ujar Yuuma menyebalkan apalagi ditambah dengan wajah faceclamnya

"APA sini kau, makhluk bermuka dua" tanpa aba aba aku langsung mengomel ngomel di depannya tidak lupa dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Setelah itu karena aku kecapekaan, selesai menghajarnya aku langsung tidur di sofa meninggalkan Yuuma yang sudah babak belur

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tidak kusangka, setelah terbangun aku menemukan diriku yang tampan masih terbaring di sofa dengan selimut diatasku. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memberikanku selimut akan tetapi yang jelas setelah aku memandang jam dinding ruangan, ternyata aku sudah tertidur selama dua jam.

Aku bangkit berdiri sambil memegang kepalaku yang pusing. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang setelah aku tidak melihat tiang listrik pink itu tidak ada di ruang latihan mungkin dia sudah pulang. Oh ya aku hampir lupa hari ini aku ada janjian dengan Miki. Ya bukan semacam kencan, aku hanya menemaninya membeli buku di toko buku meskipun aku berharap ini kencan.

Miki bilang kita akan bertemu di depan sekolah dulu sebelum pergi bersama ke toko buku naik kereta karena jaraknya cukup jauh. Ketemuan di sekolah jam setengah tujuh, aah sialan sudah jam setengah tujuh aku harus cepat cepat pergi ke sekolah.

Keluar dari studio aku berlari lagi, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan gadis yang kusukai. Kali ini aku benar benar takut terlambat meskipun apalagi Miki orangnya manis namun bisa cerewet jika dia kesal.

Di perjalanan aku merasakan getar ponselku di saku celanaku, aku tidak mempedulikannya namun karena getar ponselnya tidak berhenti membuatku geli. Terpaksa aku berhenti sebentar di troatoar mengecek ponselku, siapa sih yang mengirimiku pesan beruntung sampai membuat pahaku kegelian.

Jemariku membuka aplikasi chat Lime. Mataku terbelalak kaget dan mulutku menganga lebar melihat makhluk pink itu mengirimi foto foto wajahku dicoreti bolpoint dan spidol saat aku sedang tidur di sofa tidak lupa wajah Yuuma didalam foto yang seakan mengejekku.

"Haaah, sialan kau Yuuma, eh..., tunggu jika aku dicoreti pas tertidur berarti sekarang mukaku masih kotor ya" jariku langsung mencari aplikasi kamera, kemudian mencari tombol selfie aku mengarahkan kamera depan ke wajahku.

"Haaaaa, ternyata benar wajahku masih banyak coretan, dasar tiang listrik pink, mengerjaiku saat aku tertidur" aku harus segera membersihkan wajahku sebelum bertemu dengan Miki, aku tidak mau melihat pujaan hati memandang wajahku seperti ini. Sial, dengan waktu yang sangat mepet ini kemana lagi aku harus pergi mencari tempat cuci muka. Sumpah aku akan balas dendam pada mahluk pink itu suatu saat nanti.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di tempat lain, Yuuma sedang menunggu bis di halte bisa sambil bermain ponselnya. Ia memandang foto foto Piko yang ia ambil. Senyum licik terpancar di wajahnya tidak lupa gelak tawanya memandang foto Piko yang sedang tertidur keluar ilernya.

Diantara foto foto aib Piko, ada salah satunya yang menarik perhatian Yuuma yaitu saat muka Piko belum dicoreti spidol, mukanya masih bersih suci tidak lupa wajah imut saat mahkluk shota itu masih tertidur.

Yuuma terdiam memandangnya, ia terus memandang foto itu. Ia tidak sengaja juga memikirkan jawaban Piko tadi, soal Piko ingin menepati janji temannya. Hal ini tentu membuat Yuuma penasaran dengan alasan Piko yang sama dengan dirinya. Ia bingung apakah memang ada kaitan antara dirinya dan mahkluk cebol itu.

Sampai bis pramek datang menjemputnya. Cepat cepat Yuuma langsung mengambil tas sekolahnya dan naik ke bis. Saat ia naik ke dalam seorang gadis cantik berambut merah tergerai lewat disamping mengalihkan pemandangan Yuuma. Cowok tinggi itu berbalik ke belakang mencari gadis itu, namun gadis itu sudah menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang.

Ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, di bangku penumpang. Yuuma merasa gadis yang lewat disamping tadi mengingatkannya pada teman masa kecil dulu karena rambut merahnya tersebut. Ia menghela nafas dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan berpikir ia hanya salah liat saja.

.

.

.

(Bersambung Nak)

.

.

* * *

 **Wah tidak seperti chapter sebelumnya ( Kependekan ) entah kenapa karena harus mengikuti alur cerita jadi panjang deh buatnya hehehehe**

 **Ehm , karena Yuka-chan bingung harus menjelaskan darimana karena banyak, jadi kalian pikir sendiri yak. Wkwkwkw**

 **Apalagi Yuka-chan capek habis bantuin pindahan rumah, disuruh ini itu sama mama saya. Jadi maaf jika lama update fanficnya. Huhuhuhu**

 **Itu saja yang dapat Yuka-chan sampaikan, jangan lupa follow, favorite, dan review nih fanfic. Tunggu chapter 4 yak. Arigatou minna.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rasa Manis dan Pahit ini

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corption, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Aku mau bilang sesuatu, bahwa sebenarnya aku ini adalah seorang cewek *krik-krik-krik

Njiirrr ngomong apa gue wkwkwk, Hallo minna back again nih, siapa yang udah kangen ama Yuka-chan yang akhir akhir ini suka hiatus terus. Sorry sorry

Sekarang Yuka-chan balik untuk readers sekalian, yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan kisah duo rival Piko dan Yuuma disini. Udah chapter 4 aja nih

Daripada nunggu lama terus, ayoo kita scroll ke bawah yuk guys

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi konser akan diadakan dan juga tinggal beberapa hari lagi aku harus latihan dengan serius untuk memberikan hasil yang maksimal saat tampil, aku sangat tegang sekali namun satu hal yang membuatku malah senang adalah aku tidak akan satu studio dengan mahluk pink aneh itu lagi..

Aku selalu berlatih, melonggarkan pita suaraku beberapa kali, mencoba gaya keren saat bernyanyi, dan juga sedikit latihan menari. Kulakukan ini untuk mengalahkan lelaki sombong dan sok itu.

"Piko-kun, kau latihan keras sekali yaa?" suara seseorang mengkagetkan, aku menemukan sahabat sekaligus gebetanku yang kusuka, Miki

"Eeeh, Miki-chan, iyaa sebentar lagi aku akan konser.., jadi aku harus berlatih keras untuk tampil maksimal besok" jawabku selembut mungkin meskipun aku sempat mengumpat sendiri tadi mengejek laki laki pink Yuuma di jalan tadi

Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Miki di halte ini

"Kamu hebat yaa, meskipun kamu sudah professional dalam hal bernyanyi bahkan kau sudah sangat popular, Piko-kun masih bekerja keras seperti penyanyi baru saja…" sebenarnya aku melakukan ini untuk mengalahkan Yuuma saja, kalau bukan karena itu mungkin aku tidak akan seserius ini

"Iyaa.., memang saat kita sudah diatas, bukannya kita harus lebih bekerja keras lagi.., karena level diatas akan lebih susah dan kita harus menampilkan yang terbaik untuk tetap bertahan" wow aku bisa mengatakan hal yang bijak seperti itu, keren…, meskipun ada sedikit kebohongan sih wkwkwkw karena aku jarang melakukannya

"Sugoii, perkataanmu menginspirasiku untuk menulis lebih keras lagii, eeh kau tahu tidak Piko-kun…" kagum Miki, ehm ada apakah

"Karya lirikku, akan dinyanyikan oleh seorang penyanyi di konsermu besok" senang Miki sampai melompat kegirangan

"Haah…apaa?" sialan, aku kalah duluan oleh seseorang itu, padahal impianku menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah menyanyikan lirik lagu buatan seseorang yang kucinta, Miki-chan. Namun, setelah mendengar hal itu dari Miki, membuatku down berat.

"Yupp, aku senang bangett, Kan kalo tidak salah pihak konsermu itu mengadakan kayak lomba menulis lirik lagu gitu, teruss aku ikut, tidak kusangka karyaku ternyata lolos dan akan dinyanyikan seseorang di konser itu" ujar Miki panjang

"Aku juga ikut senang" padahal aku sedih banget, aku sebenrarnya ingin menjadi penyanyi pertama yang menyanyikan lagunya Miki namun tidak sesuai realitaku yang ada

"Tentu saja aku akan datang ke konsermu, selain melihat penampilanmu, aku ingin melihat lirik buatanku dinyanyikan oleh seorang penyanyi, aah senangnya aku"

"Aah.., iyaa" aku merasa kesal banget, aku merasa seperti tidak punya energy lagi untuk bernyanyi..

"Bisnya datang, aku pulang duluan Piko-kun.., Oh yaa kau tidak latihan ke studio'kah?" tanya Miki berhenti di dekat pintu bis

"Sebentar lagi.., aku mau istirahat dulu" jawabku sambil tersenyum masam

"Baiklah, dah dah Piko-kun" Miki melambaikan tangannya, gadis berambut merah terang tersebut menghilang dari hadapanku terlalap pintu bis yang menutup dengan otomatis

.

* * *

.

Ucapan Miki barusan membuat moodku jatuh, impianku menjadi penyanyi adalah menjadi seseorang yang pertama untuk menyanyikan lirik lagu miliknya, namun semua itu kandas di konser nanti.

Aku belom tahu penyanyi mana yang akan membawakan lirik buatan Miki, namun aku merasa bukan aku karena Miki baru menyatakan hal ini barusan kemungkinan liriknya sudah dinyanyikan penyanyi baru lain.

Membuatku jengkel, sedih, marah namun mau mau marah sama siapa, tidak ada yang bisa kusalahkan. Itu membuat stress

"Jadi males ke studio" ucapku setelah menghela nafas panjang

"Aku mau pulang saja" aku rasa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menjadi penyanyi karena impianku kandas di tengah jalan hari ini juga

Aku bangkit dari kursi halte, lalu aku pulang jalan kaki, mengapa aku bisa berada di halte ini sebenarnya tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menyapa Miki yang menunggu di halte bis ini.

Belom sempat aku mau keluar dari wilayah halte, seekor anjing entah darimana berada di depanku menampilkan gigi tajamnya, anjing itu terlihat marah dan ingin menggigitku

"Erghh.., guk..,guk..guk"

"Aaaah.., tenang Piko.., tenang.., calm down baby.., anjing pasti akan tenang kalau aku memujinyaa…, aah.., aah .., baiklah.." aku berusaha menenangkan diriku, anjing itu masih memperhatikanku sambil memasang kuda kudanya

"Anjing baik.., anjing manis.., perkenalkan namaku Utatane Piko.., kau pasti akan luluh dengan pesonaku" ucapku sambil merapikan rambutnya

"Guk..guk..guk, eerrghh" eeeh, bukannya menjadi tenang, anjing itu malah lari mengejarku

"Anjay…, kok gak berhasil.. haaaaaaaa" akupun berlari menghindar dari serangan anjing liar tersebut

Sialan padahal rumahku bukan arah sini, namun aku harus terus berlari dari kenyataan pahit dan menyedihkan ini, namun apakah bisa? Apakah bisa kawan? Aku bukan seseorang yang bisa berlari kencang, aku..aku..aku terpaksa harus berlari

"Haaaaaa, anjing itu mendekat" akupun menambahkan kecepatan lari menjadi 101% seperti seorang atlit berlari di suatu perlombaan.

Sampai aku terpaksa masuk kesuatu tempat, apa lagi kalo bukan studio musikku.., Aku dengan singgap masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu masuk, Dan juga terpaksa aku harus ikut latihan hari ini, karena aku sudah berada di cengkraman Sachiko-sensei yang sudah menunggu kehadiranku dari tadi

.

* * *

.

"Terima kasih atas latihannya, huh capeknya" rasanya jiwa sudah melayang entah kemana dan badanku sangat lemas sekali, seperti mayat hidup namun wajah masih tampan

"Seperti bukan diri senpai, ada apa denganmu?" tanya seseorang yang sangat aku tidak ingin aku temui saat ini, Yuuma

"Bukan urusanmu" aku berjalan cepat cepat meninggalkan studio setelah memakai sepatu

"Huh…," tidak kusangka Yuuma mengikuti dari belakang

Ada apa sih dengannya, biasanya ia bermalas malas di studio sambil meminum minuman kaleng dari mesin minuman ruang tunggu, namun ia pulang cepat dan bareng denganku

Sebenarnya, aku tidak memperdulikannya, akupun berjalan cepat cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Aku benci harus meladeni ejekannya karena saat ini aku sedang tidak mood.

"Biasanya senpai selalu tepat waktu datang latihan dan memarahi setiap kita latihan, namun kau tadi malah terlambat dan sangat pendiam…, ada apakah?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu, aku sangat kondisiku sangat tidak enak sekarang, sebaiknya kau pergi urus urusanmu sendiri" jawabku ketus sambil memasukkan tanganku ke saku jaketku.

Apaan apaan dia, sungguh menjengkelkan. Entah saat senang, sedih, galau dia selalu ada di sampingku. Padahal ia adalah sosok yang paling kubenci saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini, ikut aku sekarang"

"Eeeh apa apaan kau, lepaskan tanganku" tidak tahu apa yang dirasuki lelaki pink ini, ia tiba tiba menarik tanganku dengan keras. Namun karena aku kalah kuat dan aku pendek, sekuat tenagapun aku mau melepaskan, selalu ia bisa menarikku kembali.

"Sialan kau, Yuumaang…, kau mau membawaku kemana"

"Sudah kau diam saja"

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan, menjengkelkan, bisa lepaskan, nggak atau aku akan lapor polisi atas kelakukanmu ini"

"Heh.., coba aja lapor kalau kau berani"

"Wah..wah.., kau sudah mulai kurang ajar nih bocah.., tunggu yaa, aku siap menantikanmu masuk ke penjara" aku mengambil handphoneku di saku jaketku, eeh dimana handphoneku? Sialan dimana HPku

"Kau mencari ini senpai?" Yuuma menunjukkan HPku sudah berada di tangannya, sialan bagaimana bisa ia mengambilnya

"Memang kau akan menelfon apa ke polisi, apa alasanmu? Lagipula kejadian ini akan dimaklumi jika terjadi pada cewek namun kau'kan cowok, hehehehe" Yuuma tertawa kecil

"Eeeh..dasar kau…," aku mencoba menendang kaki Yuuma namun gak kesampaian karena kalah panjang. Terpaksa aku harus pasrah dengan apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Aku menutup mata dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kita sudah sampai…" ternyata sudah sampai, rasanya benar benar aku mau memukul lelaki ini, aku membuka mataku. What? What? What? Sebuah rumah besar dengan pagar tembok kokoh berdiri melindungi rumah tersebut, bukan rumah sembarangan namun rumah kaum elit. Meskipun rumahku termasuk besar dan tidak kalah bagus namun rumah ini benar benar mewah dan luar biasa.

"Cowok pink, dimana kita ini?" tanyaku sambil berteriak emosi

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, ia menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Apakah rumah ini adalah rumah miliknya? Astaga besar banget yaa, Tuhan. Sengklek, edan, gak sopan ternyata dia adalah orang kalangan elit rupanya.

Kami disambut para pelayan, lalu kami masuk ke ruang tamu. Akhirnya ia melepaskan tanganku setelah aku berusaha menggigitnya.

"Cukup.., sudah cukup.., aku butuh penjelasan, mengapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanyaku yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi. Ia masih tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, namun ia terus menatapku tajam lalu ia mendekat kepadaku. Badannya yang kurus jangkung menghalangi pandanganku.

Yuuma memegang punggungku dari belakang…

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

 **Mau tau kelanjutan ceritanya? WKWKWKWK**

 **Jangan Lupa klik Follow, Favorite, Review yak, Arigatou Minna**


End file.
